


100 Ways to Fill a Pail

by Cyber_God



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Anonymous Sex, Corests, Kissing, M/M, Masks, Multi, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo2019, Sex Club, mini skirts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_God/pseuds/Cyber_God
Summary: Cronus meets the sun.NaNoWriMo 2019
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas
Kudos: 19





	100 Ways to Fill a Pail

Cronus looked at himself in the mirror. Violet eyes looking over the outfit he had picked out. An almost skin tight white shirt, black skinny jeans, and his signature leather jacket. His usual look, but with more effort. Tonight he was going to do something he had been putting off for months. For his 11th wriggling day, Meenah had gotten him a coupon to get in free to a club. But not just any club. A sex club. The kind of place where people go to pick up one night stands or to find a fellow sexual deviant. 

Glancing over the cardstock coupon Cronus reread over the dress code. He would need to buy a mask and wristbands at the club, since he didn’t have what he needed. Pocketing the card he double checked he had everything. Wallet, phone, card, keys. Yep he was ready to go. Giving one more look over in the mirror Cronus exhaled a breath and turned to leave his apartment. 

The crisp autumn air nipped at Cronus’s cheeks as he walked down the street. Pale moonlight filtering through the clouds and between the tall skyscrapers. Thankfully the club was close by, and Cronus was able to walk. The building was shorter than the others, the main entrance leading to an office building. However down an alley next to the building there was a second door with a bouncer guarding it. Cronus took a deep breath and headed into the shady alley. 

He held up the card to the large blueblood and smiled, showing off shark sharp teeth. The bouncer glanced over the card before pocketing it and stepping aside to let Cronus in. It was warmer inside, the hallway dim with a few deep red lights along the wall. A small side door was open, a sign reading “Shop” was hanging above the door. Cronus ducked in and bought a mask and three wristbands from the slutty dressed human girl behind the counter. 

The wristbands let the other patrons know his dynamic, preferred gender, and preferred species. Cronus's wristbands being a blue, sub, a white, no preference on gender, and a black, no preference on species. Equipped with the last of what he needed, Cronus slipped on the silver mask that covered the upper half of his face and headed down the hall. 

Muffled music shook the walls as Cronus approached the heavy wood door. Pushing it open, he was thrown into the main room. Loud music rumbled and rolled, while lights flashed and bodies danced. Cronus turned his eyes from the dance floor and headed over to the bar against one wall. He still wanted to get a feel for the place. Finding a seat near the corner Cronus sat down. 

The bartender was a beautiful blond human wearing a hot pink mini skirt and lacy bralette. “What can I get you babe~?” She purred, leaning on the counter. Cronus let his eyes look over her body, unashamed. “A rum and coke would be perfect, kitten.” He answered, pulling out his wallet to pay. Passing her a few bills she headed off to mix his drink. 

Cronus turned to look back at the crowded dance floor. He wasn’t really sure how to approach anyone. So Cronus settled with watching for now. The bartender returned with his drink and placed it down next to Cronus, flashing him a wink before hurrying off to help someone else. Now with something to do with his hands, Cronus sipped his drink. 

Damn, everyone here was pretty damn hot. Trolls and humans alike wearing as little clothes as they could get away with to show off what they got. As he watched Cronus didn’t notice the smaller troll slip into the seat next to him. “You new here?” A honey warm voice asked, startling Cronus out of his thoughts. The person behind the voice was a pale skinned troll wearing a bright red and black corset over a black mini skirt. Their mask covered in cold spirals, bright candy red eyes hidden underneath. 

“Yeah, first time. Decided I might as well check this place out.” Cronus said, trying to act casual as he sipped his drink and glanced down at the troll’s wrist. Red, blue, grey. This particular troll was a dom who preferred male trolls. Cronus smirked as he gave another look over the troll’s body. Lean with some curves, and definitely a mutant, judging by the eye color. The seadweller having the sudden urge to touch this troll and see just how warm he ran. 

“Well I can show you around if you’d like.” The troll hummed, clearly dropping a hint, waiting for Cronus’s reaction. Giving one last glance around the dance floor, the seadweller set down his glass. “Yeah, I’d love that. Take the lead chief.” He hoped that was enough of an agreement for this hot troll. The candblood slipped from the bar stool and held out a hand. “Candy.” It was clearly a pseudonym, and Cronus froze, realizing he didn’t have one. 

So he blurted the first fake name that came to mind. “Dualscar.” Cronus introduces, taking Candy’s hand and giving it a polite shake. He was right, this mutant blooded troll ran so hot Cronus could still feel his touch when he released his hand. “Stay close. I’d hate to lose you.” Candy teased, turning on his heel and heading to the dance floor. 

Stumbling out of his seat Cronus stood, marveling at how fast this little troll moved without seeming like he meant to. The music rumbled deep in Cronus’s chest as he weaved and slipped between hot and cold bodies grinding and jumping. Between the flashing lights and constantly moving bodies Cronus was following flashes of a gold swirl mask or black lace of the corset. The lowblood just out of reach. 

Then he just disappeared. Cronus stopping as he realized he had finally lost the sneaky troll to the crowd. Trolls and humans alike jumped and grinded around him. A disorienting and pulsing mass. Cronus spun around, suddenly lost in the crowd. Then two hands were around his hips, pulling him back against warm skin. Burning hot skin. “Caught you~” Candy purred into Cronus’s earfin, giggling when it flicked at the warm breath. 

Cronus could feel his knees go weak as Candy twisted so they were face to face. Hot breath teasing Cronus’s lips. And they were kissing. Heavy and heated as Candy gained a grip on Cronus’s leather jacket and tugged him close. Growling into Cronus’s mouth as his hot tongue gained control of the kiss. Cronus felt like he was flying.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I started this late.


End file.
